Forming an electrical connection between devices can be useful in many situations. For example, computing systems such as personal computers, hand-held or laptop devices, multi-processor systems, set top boxes, network PCs, mini computers, and the like typically receive input from a user via a device such as a keyboard and/or a mouse. These types of input devices can be attached to a processing unit of the computing systems by a wired connection. Signals generated by operations such as pressing an actuable switch on a mouse are provided via the wired connection so that the computing device can process the inputs provided by a user.
In another situation, an input device includes data stored in memory that is transferred to a computing system. These devices can include watches, mobile devices, personal digital assistants, cellular telephones and cameras. The data can be transferred via a wired connection to the computing system such that the data can be stored and/or manipulated by the computing system. If desired, the computing system can transmit electrical signals to these devices for purposes of synchronization.
Furthermore, input devices may include a rechargeable power store for powering the input devices. The internal power store located within the devices has a finite amount of energy stored therein. When the devices are unconnected to any type of external device under normal operation, normal usage of the devices will dissipate the energy stored within the power supply. Eventually, it may be necessary to replenish or recharge the power store in order for a user to continue to use the devices.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.